


Busy

by red_mage0874



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_mage0874/pseuds/red_mage0874
Summary: Being involved with too many things can be a problem especially if you're the Dragonborn





	

It was common knowledge in the Thieves Guild to never piss off Vex and it was very easily to piss her off. You could mess up a job, make a rude comment or just catch her on a bad day. When people saw Vex stomping through down the damp halls of the guild they felt a mixture and pity. When something pissed her off she would just wait fuming in the bar until the unlucky soul came out. They had to wonder what had pissed her off so badly that she had to go to them and why hasn't that unlucky soul left yet? When someone pissed her off they usually knew it and they would drop 2000 gold at her feet and after hiding for two weeks all would be forgiven.

Brynjof being blessed by the nine (or eight if you're an ass) one of the few people Vex wouldn't beat into a bloody pulp decided to voice the question on everyone's mind.

"Vex, lass what seems to be the problem?"

Vex turned to him her eyes blazing, the people around him thought that flames would shoot from her eyes and melt the flesh from his skull.

"My problem is Her!"

She yelled pointing to their guild master writing furiously at her desk. The Breton seemed completely oblivious to the current on-goings. Brynjof raised a brow; the guild master has done nothing but write at her desk and grumble various swears all day. Several times she had to yell while covering her mouth so she would not destroy the damn place with her strange magical shouts. There was a rumor going around that the boss got so mad after she messed up one of her jobs her angry shouts blasted through a wall.

Vex noticing his confused look decided to ignore him and walk straight up to her guild master's desk. Her master was still furiously writing completely ignoring the shadow looming over her. Vex made several coughing noises to get her attention but when that didn't work she got even more agitated.

"Hey boss" Her eyebrows twitched.

Still no response. "Hey boss!"

"BOSS!"

The Breton just kept on writing and for a moment Vex wished her shouts could send people flying (though they did send people running).

"EPONINE!"

Eponine or Epi as she would like to called finally broke herself away from her papers and looked at Vex with a groggy yet confused look in her eyes. 

"Oh, hey Vex what's up?"

Vex rolled her eyes she knew her boss got distracted easily (as soon as she saw something interesting she would practically drop everything and run to check it out) but she's never done something like this. She was responsible and always repaid her debts, it was one of the reasons she was the guild master.

"Don't you oh hey me; you were supposed to meet me in that bar in between Winterun and Riverwood to meet with that guy about the stealing those pricey furs and replacing them with dyed skeever pelts"

Eponine looked to the ceiling in thought, then realized that she was supposed to meet Vex with the guy about whatever (her brain was currently fried).

"Sorry Vex, it's just something came up and I really have to get this done. I'll make it up to you I promise" She really did feel bad but she really had to ge this done.

Vex placed her hands on her hips and stared down at her. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Silently Eponine reached under her desk and pulled out a bottle of the special spiced wine from Solitude. She held up the bottle and shook it into Vex face. Vex quickly snatched the bottle out of her hands and quickly opened the bottle.

"You're lucky I like this stuff"

She took several swigs of the spicy brew before staring at her boss who was back to furiously writing.

Vex looked at her curiously. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Grading test papers"

"What?"

It wasn't until the next when they had to send supplies to Winterhold that several people saw their boss talking with one of the college of Winterhold's professors. She handed him the pile of papers and he bowed humbly.

"Sorry you had to do all this on such short notice"

"It's okay"

"I hope you will visit the college again Arch-mage"

Little did anyone know that the leader of the Thieves guild was not only the Dragonborn but also the Arch-mage of the college of Winterhold. Little did anyone know that it was also finals week at the college.

**Author's Note:**

> Irish: So yeah I always wondered about how the Dragonborn could manage being the leader of all those things.
> 
> Irish: Also about the name Bretons all have French names and she was named after my favorite character from the Les Miserables play not the movie.


End file.
